New Neighbor
by MiniXiggy
Summary: Lukas Bondevik has always lived in a rather quiet, small house. He enjoys walking around in the fall, too. But then he finds out that who he thought the owners of the house beside him, aren't the ones who bought it. How will he manage with his new annoying neighbor? Rated T.
1. A New Neighbor

There Is A Time For Everything

Chapter One

Lukas opened his glass window and enjoyed the fall breeze that had started swishing in through the opening, to the house. He listened to the soft swaying of the maple trees and the quiet chirping noise of the robins perched up in a old oak tree, far off to the right. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a few weeks due to helping his neighbor move in. It was his idea to help but he didn't think that it would make him this exhausted.

A man with a Finnish accent and his companion, that had glasses and good give you a good stare, moved in next door. They seemed quite nice actually. He recalled the short, goofy one's name was Tino and the taller and more confident man's name was Berwald. Right away he noticed that the Swedish man didn't talk much but was rather intimidating. Also, he noticed that the Finnish boy was a bit timid around Berwald. He just brushed it off as if it were just dirt in his shoulder. He'd probably grow found of these new people he shared a street with.

After a moment or so, he decided to take a walk around a few blocks since it was such a nice Autumn evening. Maybe he might stop by the store and pick up a few things and a little some thing for his younger brother, Emil.

Emil was just a few, about two, years younger than him. He still considered him as a younger brother and looked after him and took care of him like he was a very young child or as his own. Emil called him big brother because Lukas insisted about it. He didn't really mind. He used to have to remind him to use the nickname on his brother but soon, after three months he just began saying it out of habit.

Once the door was open, a cool ball of air whooped into his face making his nose turn a bit red at the freezing contact with his skin. His hand reached and scavenged all over the coat rack until his hands found a soft fabric of yarn. The thought pounded right into his head. There's his scarf. He slid it around his neck and slipped his arms into a hooded jacket with the Norwegian flag on the chest pocket. Lukas pushed some blonde strands of hair out of his face and repositioned his clip above his cheek, in his hair. That pin had been his granddad's and didn't know what he would do if he ever lost it or had gotten stolen. After making himself he started his walking down the block.

Walking past his new neighbor's house, he slowed his pace down to look at the house. The house looked illuminated but the sun's low light. The pale blue color of the house mixed beautifully with the beige, red, orange and other colored fall leaves, swish past the old home. The windows were a square shape on both sides of the door and on the golden brown colored door was a, not to big circle window in the middle. The top of the house was a off white color and stood out when crisp leaves would land on top of it.

Lukas was pulled out of his trance with the house when the door abruptly swung open, rather harshly. A pretty tall man with spiky blond hair up on one side had stepped out of the ancient place and steeped onto the porch. Once he got a good ways onto the front deck his gaze landed on Lukas with a confused look which melted into happiness as a smile spread across his face.

The young Norwegian could see him much better now that he was onto the front part of the house. His skin was a normal color of tan and seemed to be glowing in the light. He took notice on his big blue eyes that shined at him. They were like a crystal sky. His hands rested on his hips, his thigh slightly tipped to the side. He had a light blue, thin coat wrapped around his chest and a gray scarf, lying untied around his neck.

He looked down at his feet. His feet were bare except socks that had a hole in the left foot's sock. Violet eyes scanned back up to the unknown mans face and found the same expression he had before he examined him.

Lukas squinted and the man before him waved from the porch. Lukas raised a hand up to wave back as the spiky blond walked down the steps, down the driveway towards Lukas.

"Hey." The man greeted in a happy tone.

"What's your name?" He asked meeting the other's eye's

" Lukas." Lukas replied monotone. "Yours?" He asked in return. "Mathias." Lukas almost missed the edge of pride in his voice as he gave his name. "Do you live with Tino and Berwald?" Lukas asked. This man didn't look like the short Finnish boy or the other older man.. "Nah. I live here. They just put in all my stuff 'cause I was off with my friend Christian." He replied, the smile never falling off his face as if it were nailed there. "Oh, really?" Lukas said with his eyes wide. Mathias just nodded at his incomprehension. They conversed a bit more before Lukas remembered something.

_The store…_ Lukas remembered that he was headed to town to get some groceries. "Um… I have to go to the store to get some food." Lukas said awkwardly looking down at his feet, a slight blush creeping up on his face from embarrassment of having to end their conversation and leave. Lukas just hoped he would understand.

"Alright." The taller man replied his smile not faltering a bit. "I'll see you later and maybe we can chat some more, Lukas." He suggested, his eyes never leaving the Norwegian. If he needed to go get his personal objects no one was in his way especially him, thought Mathias.

After Lukas looked up and nodded in agreement, Mathias spun around and trotted back to the house while Lukas simply turned around and started up the sidewalk again. He found out that Mathias was a jumpy person and very energetic just by a story he had told him and the way he got greeted when he had slowly passed by his house. Lukas knew this might be a problem. He now has a hyper-active neighbor that could cause a lot of trouble. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. As he kept walking, to keep his mind off of Mathias, he started thinking if the specific things that he needed to grab while at the store.

Once outside of the small convenient store, he went over all the things her had listed in his mind of what he needed. He picked up a carton of milk and sat it in the cart after walking in and getting a carrier if some sort to carry his groceries. He got a random candy bar of the sweets rack and stuck in the baby holder part of the cart. The checkout lines weren't that busy at the time to he went to check-out so he picked isle number seven and got helped with the items with a lady named Elizaveta.

He checked his watch on his way back home from the store and noticed the time was five after nine. Emil would be home by then from his friend Dylan's. When he passed by Mathias's house he waited a few seconds but nothing happened so he crossed his yard into his own and stepped into his own house. He hadn't locked it, like always. Emil was sitting on the couch, his face turned toward the television, with a Coca-cola in his right hand with the remote in the other.

"Hey" Emil said, not bothering to look up from the screen.

"Here" Lukas stated, tossing him the candy bar which landed in his lap. He muttered a quick "Thanks" and flashed him a quick, meaningless smile. Lukas strode into the kitchen and set the rest of the things he had purchased on the island counter. He put up the chocolate ice cream so it wouldn't melt and the milk in the refrigerator. Emil, walking in casual, leaned against the door frame with his soda still in his hand.

"We're out of soda." He stated plainly. "I just bought some more so don't worry." Lukas recalled, setting into the fridge, also. "Alright, Just thought I would tell you," And with that he returned to the living room.

They lived on their own since they apparently didn't have parents. They said that they would go on vacation and then come back but they never did. Lukas had read about that sort of thing happening to some families but never did, once, he think that it would happen to him. Emil and Lukas were heart-broken at first but pulled their selves together and stopped having emotional break downs.

Lukas was tired. _Sleeping might solve my problem, _Lukas thought sarcastically to himself, as he walked up the rug covered stairs to his bedroom. When he halted in front of his assigned room, he opened the door. Red, washed, blankets and sheets were slid over the bed, a white bed spread hugging the mattress. To the left of the room was a wood desk with three drawers that went down the side, to the floor. A red lamp sat on the left of the desk, beside Lukas' laptop, to assist him when more light was needed. Beside that stationary, was a little night stand with a few papers and an old glass of water, from the other night. Across the room was a television that Lukas mostly only watched for the forecast but occasionally for entertainment. A dresser lay next to the T.V, on the left. They were neatly organized, things put in their correct drawer.

The first thing he noticed in the room was a thin sheet of paper on his bed. He curiously walked over to the bed, inspecting the white sheet before picking it up to read it. Nothing bad was on the piece of paper. If there was, Emil would have to make himself breakfast for the next month, or so.

_I made your bed for you and put new coverings on it. Also, I cleaned up your desk area. You had everything strung everywhere. Anyways, you owe me_

~Emil

Lukas gently sat the piece of paper down on the nightstand with the other stray papers. Speed-walking over to the dresser, he grabbed a plain white-T and some boxers. He slipped the clothing on and tossed the discarded one's to the side, in a hamper beside the desk. Lukas crawled into bed, aching. He quickly fell into a ,dreamless, sleep.

_End Of Chapter One_


	2. A Quit Pleasant Suprise

Lukas awoke the next day to the blaring sun seeping in through his curtains, straight into his eyes. Stretching, He climbed out of bed and headed towards the kitchen to get some morning coffee. As he put the brown beans into the coffee maker, there was a rather loud knock at the front door. Lukas stopped from making his morning drink and wearily walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hallo?" Lukas said, as he swung the door open with to much force. "Hej, Lukas!" Mathias grinned from his place at the door frame. "Oh, hey." Lukas opened the door a little wider and perched himself on it. He tried to act natural and friendly to his new neighbor. Lukas had just met him yesterday and he didn't want to make him conclude that he was an obnoxious person.

Mathias smiled even brighter at the other. He put one hand in his pocket and moved it around, some objects making a jingling noise. "Close your eyes." Mathias said, his hand still moving around in his coat. "Please."

Well, Lukas didn't exactly trust his new neighbor yet. He was a little suspicious on why he was here telling him to close his eyes and trying to get something out of his pocket. But he didn't want to be rude. After all, it might just be an act of kindness, something to give him for being nice as his friend. But that didn't sound right, Lukas thought. Mathias was just moving here and he was giving him a something? Shouldn't it be the other way around? Shouldn't I be getting him something, like for a house warming gift? Lukas' thoughts were dismissed when he remembered where he was and heard "Don't worry, I won't bite," Oh yeah, he was at the door. "Close your eyes." The dane repeated in an almost whisper-like voice, and this time Lukas obeyed.

The Norwegian shut his eyes tight. He still had his concerns about being around someone he didn't fully trust or know but he had already closed his eyes and had promised to himself that he would try to be nice to Mathias.

All of the sounds that were being heard before stopped and were replaced by a content sigh. A moment later, his wrist was gently taken into Mathias' hand and a l ttle box was placed in his palm. It was very small and fit perfectly into his hand.

Lukas softly closed his fingers around the box and slowly opened his eyes to look down at what had been given to him. A square shaped box was wrapped in silver paper that shined in the morning sun. It was smooth and made out of plastic. The top of the box was barley curved over, making it look like a little hill. A blue and white ribbon wrapped neatly around the small box giving it an almost Christmas feeling.

Said blonde looked up to Mathias who was smiling at the shorter one. He was looking expectantly at the other and Lukas guessed why. He was waiting for him to open it.

Lukas' face tinted a light shade of red upon realizing he had just been staring at the thing that was handed to him. Slowly, he began to unwrap the pretty paper to see what was under it. As the paper was peeled of, the real box that held something inside was wooden and had a flower design going around it. A little latch was holding the top to the bottom so it didn't come open. Lukas rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of the wood and then opened the latch that held it together.

A tiny chocolate lay in the middle of the box. Tissue paper was placed under it so it wouldn't mess up the box if it melted. He plucked it out of the box and studied it then looked at Mathias.

"A chocolate." Lukas stated more than a question. In response, the other nodded excitedly and said. "It's from Belgium. They are home to strong coffee and chocolate, I think. Go ahead, you can eat it."

The shorter one eyed the candy one last time before he popped it in his mouth. It melted on his tongue and was warm, flowing down his throat when he swallowed. He had to admit, it did have a strong taste but it was delicious. "It's very good... I like it." Lukas said and recevied a warm smile from Mathias.

"Good! I'm really glad. I wanted to get you something for being so kind." Mathias said and it was just as Lukas had thought. It made him feel bad but decided he'd do something nice for him in return later. "I gotta go though." He pouted and shoved his hands deep into his pocket. "But I hope you have a nice day!" He then turned and bounded away towards his own house.

"He is... Kinda nice." Lukas whispered to himself and closed the door silently. He leaned against the wall and slunk down to the floor. Lukas was suddenly tired again.


End file.
